Happy Anniversary
by LisaDawn75
Summary: Bella and Edward leave Renesmee with the Cullens while they return to a certain island to celebrate their one year anniversary. One-shot for the showers to flowers contest!


**Happy Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly we do not own Twilight, we just like playing with the characters and making them do filthy things.

**Authors Notes: **Written with the AMAZING EternallyCullen as an entry for the Showerstoflowers pic a pic contest. Sadly we did not win, but it was a great contest with some amazing entries. Congratulations to the winners!

* * *

><p>"So, do you think she'll be okay?" Bella asked Edward worriedly. "I know we've left her at times, but never for this long while we've gone so far away."<p>

Edward wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. "Of course, love. Carlisle and Esme are going to keep Renesmee at their house, and the rest of the family will be there, as well to help out."

Bella sighed. "I know, but I just worry about her. She's not like anything we've ever dealt with before. What if something happens while we're gone?"

"Then we'll just come right home. Stop worrying, Bella. It's our first anniversary, and I want to do something special with you – just you."

She turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her ear against his chest. All she heard was the air whooshing in and out. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"Don't be sorry, love. You're her mother; it's normal for you to be worried." Edward placed a trail of soft kisses along her jaw. "But for the next week, you are _mine_ and mine alone."

Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "Do you think she'll be upset that we are leaving her?"

Edward squeezed her tightly and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I don't think she'll be upsetabout it, but I'm sure she'll miss you, Bella. However, I know that she knows she's going to have a great time with all her aunts and uncles. Esme has been telling me that she would like to spend some alone time with her granddaughter, anyway."

"I guess," Bella agreed as she opened her eyes. "It just feels very strange that we are just going to up and leave her for a week."

"Sweetheart, you just need to relax; you know she'll be safe with our family and even -" he tried not to choke as he said "- Jacob." Bella stifled a grin and pretended to ignore her husband's distaste for her best friend. "Remember that our honeymoon was cut short. There was so much more I had planned for you. This is our first opportunity to escape together as a couple... just us. It's going to be perfect if you just relax. Let me help you relax, Bella."

Bella felt her legs grow weak at his last statement. It didn't matter how many times she was with her husband, he was just as beautiful and sexy to her as he had always been, if not more so now that she knew exactly what she had been missing. "Let's go," she teased but only partially.

Edward laughed. "Bella, we're not due to leave until tomorrow."

She growled under her breath. "You would think your family would own a plane or something. And I'm sure you could fly it without any instruction," she grumbled.

He just grinned crookedly at her, making her wish they could escape together right now. But she still had motherly duties to perform until the next day, and then she would be all Edward's. And vice versa.

~HA~

Bella kept glancing back toward the house as they made their way down the fern-covered drive. "Is she all right?"

Edward drove silently for a few seconds before speaking. "Of course; she couldn't wait for us to leave, Bella. She's upstairs with Esme, playing dress up already. Now, please, don't worry. The family will take good care of her, and I want you to enjoy your surprise."

"Where are we going?"

"Huh uh," he replied with a grin. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

He turned and unleashed the full power of his eyes on her, knowing that would do her in. "Well, I do."

Bella's breath caught. "Fine, but I still don't like it."

Edward laughed. "It won't be a surprise for very long, so let me have it while I can."

Her butterscotch eyes widened. "So, we're not going far?"

He made a noncommittal sound.

Within an hour, they were at the international airport in Seattle. Bella smirked as she had an idea where they were going, but decided to keep quiet and allow Edward his surprise.

But instead of going to the international check-in counter, he smoothly walked up to the domestic line of American Airlines, bypassing the crowd by walking up to the first-class counter. He handed the attendant their confirmation information, and Bella watched as their bags were whisked off to wherever they went to make it on board their airplane.

After they had checked in and made it through security, Edward escorted her into the first-class lounge to wait for their flight.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

He laughed. "I told you, it's a surprise."

Bella looked at him worriedly. "Edward," she said softly, "this is the first time I've been on an airplane since... you know. What if I do something to screw it up?"

He kissed her hair lightly and entwined their fingers. "You won't. Alice checked to make sure, but you won't slaughter the entire passenger manifest or the crew."

She scowled. "I know I'm not going to do that, smartass. What I meant was what if I do something to give us away, like not fidgeting or something?"

"You'll be fine."

"Are you sure we can't turn into bats and fly that away?" she asked quietly and so quickly that no human would have been able to hear her.

Edward laughed out loud again. "I'm sure. And what would we do with our luggage?"

She smiled at the ludicrousness of her thought. "I'm sure bats can carry more than their body weight."

"You're worried about not fidgeting on the flight, but can you imagine what would happen if someone saw a bat carrying a suitcase?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, causing him to dip his head down for a quick kiss. She thought she knew where they were going, but when they boarded a flight to Chicago, she kept quiet. The last time, they had gone though Dallas, so she supposed Isle Esme was out of the picture.

"Where are we going?" she tried again.

"Immortality is supposed to grant you patience," Edward said softly.

She crossed her arms and huffed. Usually, she had him wrapped around her little finger, but it was obvious he was not giving anything away today. She hated surprises.

Suddenly, their flight was called, and they joined the small line for first-class boarding. Bella kept giving Edward side glances as they slowly filtered onto the airplane and to their seats. First class certainly was interesting. She thought back to the hazy memories of their trip to their honeymoon destination a year before. She had been so exhausted from their wedding day that she had slept or been out of it for most of the flight.

Her throat burned as she took her seat, but Bella swallowed bravely. The scent around her, of all the hot bodies in within the metal cylinder, was just absolutely delicious. However, it wasn't as bad as she had expected. She didn't have the urge to annihilate everyone on board. Edward squeezed her hand and pulled her into his lap, and Bella buried her head into his shoulder, inhaling his scent. Yes, he definitely – even since becoming an immortal – smelled better than anything she had ever experienced.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked her, slight concern playing on his features. Bella nodded and smiled; she could endure a flight. She was well fed, and of course, travelling was a huge part of the Cullens' lifestyle. She knew that she was doing well, just being able to consider being near humans less than a year after her transformation.

"I'm great. I just wish you would tell me where we are going."

"All in good time, my love, all in good time." Edward smirked. Bella rolled her eyes and settled back into her seat, beginning to listen to the flight safety instructions. She buckled her seat belt when instructed to, and Edward chuckled.

"You think you need that, my Bella? If this plane goes down – which it won't – we would be able to walk right off it."

Bella rolled her eyes again and jutted out her lower lip; she knew how much it would drive Edward crazy. "Of course I _know _that. I just don't want that stewardess to yell at me. She gave me the stink-eye as soon we got on board."

As if she had heard them, the stewardess sauntered over to them. She leaned across Edward and picked up the woven seat belt, just beside Edwards leg. "I'm sorry, sir," she sang. "It's time to get buckled up. The captain is about to start to taxi." Bella couldn't help but notice when her hand brushed against Edward's upper thigh. She growled deep in her chest. Edward took the belt and fastened it, giving the woman a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he apologized.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to press the call button."

Edward nodded, his eyes resting on Bella during the exchange. Bella growled again as Handsey walked away. Edward ran his hand between his wife's jean-clad thighs and chuckled.

"You sure I don't kill anyone on this flight?" Bella asked him, scowling fiercely.

Edward was glad that Bella couldn't hear the woman's thoughts. She probably would enjoy her first human-dinner – in-flight style.

~HA~

From Chicago, they flew to Miami, causing Bella to raise her eyebrows at Edward. "What if we end up in the sun?" she hissed at hm. She suddenly thought of her mother, still living n Jacksonville. "Are we going to visit my mom?" she asked, surprised. How would she explain the changes in her appearance? _Hey, Mom! I sparkle in the sun now and drink blood, but how are things here? _

Edward shook his head, knowing his surprise was about to become evident as he pulled her to the international terminal. "No, love, although I wish you could see her."

Bella became melancholy and allowed Edward to pull her to wherever he wished to go. Her face suddenly brightened when she saw where they were going. "You liar. We're going back to the island!"

"Are you pleased?" he asked, his liquid gold eyes burning into hers.

She threw her arms around him, uncaring of the attention they were drawing. "Of course I am! Oh, Edward."

"I told you you'd like my surprise," he teased.

"I still don't like surprises, but this was a great idea."

He laughed and pulled her in for a kiss, pressing his lips to hers. "I know you don't, but I couldn't help myself. As I said, our honeymoon was cut short, and I wanted to finish it. Plus, now you can scuba without any equipment," he breathed in her ear.

His idea made her shiver. They would be completely isolated from civilization and would be able to enjoy the sun without worrying about human eyes prying. She shivered in anticipation. She had missed the sunshine.

They boarded the large plane and again, Bella had to sit idly by, grinding her teeth, while the female stewardesses ogled her husband. Oh, if only she could really let them know who – and what – they were dealing with...

~HA~

This time, Bella was able to see the island earlier than she had on their last trip. Of course, her vision was much improved now. She sighed in happiness.

"Penny for your thoughts," Edward said softly, knowing Bella would still hear him over the purr of the motor.

She smiled at him. "I was just anticipating the next week with you. I miss Renesmee, but it will be nice for us to be alone for a change." She smiled at him seductively and laughed when he pushed even more speed from the boat they were in.

Edward smirked at his wife's reaction to both the exhilarating increase in speed and the fact that they would be totally isolated on the island. "We've never have had the opportunity to be totally alone since the first time, have we? This could be very interesting."

Bella agreed. "Yes, this time you won't be able to tire me out with all the sightseeing and fun island activities."

"I thought we could start with a game of checkers. What do you say?" Edward winked and winced as Bella elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'd go for some strip checkers," she hinted, giving him a smirk in return.

Edward groaned. _What a fantastic idea. _

Before much more time passed, they were pulling up to the front of the dock at Isle Esme. Bella could not stop the grin that spread over her face. The last time she had been here, she had conceived their daughter and had been rushed back to Forks, where she nearly died. But not this time. This time, they could be together and not worry about her being hurt.

"Will Gustavo and Kaure be here this week?" she asked.

He smiled at her provocatively. "Nope. They were here yesterday to clean and will be back after we're already gone."

"At least there will be no eggs this time," she said, her memory fuzzy but going from information from Edward.

He grimaced, remembering how frightened he'd been. He wasn't sure if they would ever make it to a first anniversary. "Nope, no eggs."

Her forehead creased in worry. "What will we eat?"

"We'll swim to some outlying islands and eat some wildlife, if we need to."

Edward tied the boat up, and Bella lithely hopped out, allowing him to set their luggage beside her feet. She picked up her suitcase only to have it taken from her.

"A gentleman never allows a lady to carry her luggage," he told her with a small bow.

She laughed, the tinkling sound being caught and swept away by the ocean breeze. "Yes, sir. I guess you'll want a tip."

"Oh, yes, ma'am," he said, openly leering at her.

She grinned at him. "I seem to have left my purse at home. However am I going to pay you?"

Edward waggled his eyebrows, and Bella swooned inside. She loved seeing this side of her husband. Although he was always attentive to her needs, it wasn't often that his playful side came out; they were both usually too concerned what anyone would overhear – and what their intelligent hybrid daughter was doing.

"Well, ma'am. We can take payment in a few different ways if you're out of cash."

She fluttered her eyelashes demurely. "And what would that be, sir."

He smirked. "Just give me your shirt, and we'll call it even."

She suddenly pulled her top over her head and threw it at him, then took off at a run with Edward right on her heels, causing her to squeal. She made it to the beach before he caught her, taking them both down to the sand, yet keeping her safe inside his embrace. She barely felt the jostle.

He pulled back and looked at her pale skin sparkling in the sunlight, each facet shimmering like a prism.

"So rough, Mr. Cullen," Bella panted from beneath him, their bodies flush. A year ago, the last time they'd been on the island, there was no way in hell that Edward would have tackled her to the floor and pinned her down under his weight. "I like it, I'm just glad there isn't anyone here to see it. They might get worried."

"Nope. You are all mine this week. And I know you like it rough, Mrs. Cullen," he teased, his eyes skimming over her partially nude body. "And I like you naked, so it's time to strip." He sat back and pulled her jeans down her legs, throwing them behind him.

"And what about you?" she asked, pulling on his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. Her nails raked down his bare chest, causing him to shiver. "Pants, too," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," he repeated, a catch in his voice. He stood and whisked his pants down his legs, his muscular thighs glistening in the sunshine.

Bella swallowed hard. Her husband was the most beautiful male specimen she had ever seen. Of course, he was the only man she had ever seen, but she knew that if she were to come across another man, he would never compare to Edward.

She sat up and skimmed her lips up his thighs, stopping just short of his boxers and causing him to groan. "Oh, Bella," he moaned.

She pulled back. "What do you want?" she asked brazenly. "Tell me."

"I want you to be completely naked," he replied, deftly undoing the clasp on her bra and watching as her glistening breasts were revealed to him. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, to see her creamy breasts sparkling in the sunshine. He immediately bent down and took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple and cupping the other with his palm.

Bella arched off of the sand and groaned. "Oh, Edward, please..."

"Please what?" he prompted. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to touch me, please," she said, moaning.

Edward cupped his hand to her cheek. "Okay... here? You want me to touch you _here?" _

Bella shook her head furiously.

His hand trailed to the column of her throat, and he brushed his fingers against the slightly visible crescent shaped scar - _his mark. _"Here? I know you love me touching you here, my beautiful girl."

Bella's eyes snapped open, and her hand flew to her neck, clamping down over his. He was right; she _did _love him touching her there. Her scar, to Bella, was one of the many things that made her realize that she totally belonged to Edward. He'd marked her, created her, and allowed her rebirth. He had given her life. "I... I do... but Edward."

"Then tell me _where _you want me to touch you, Isabella," he growled.

She pulled her panties off, ripping the fabric to make it easier and guided his hand between her legs. "Here, Edward, please," she practically begged.

"So much for foreplay," he teased, yet his eyes were black with desire.

"Fuck foreplay," she groaned as Edward swiped his forefinger along her slit and into her drenched folds.

"I can think of something better to fuck_," _Edward told her as he curled his finger inside of her. Bella almost came on the spot. She loved it when Edward talked dirty to her. It was so outside his normal prim and proper exterior that she was always aroused when he let his guard down completely with her.

She bucked her hips upward, grinding on his hand and causing him to chuckle.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked, adding another finger to stroke her inner walls.

She groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. "Oh, fucking hell."

Edward laughed lightly. "Love, there is no rush; we have all week, and it's not as if we are going to sleep. Please, let me love you."

"If we have all week, then we have time to take it slow _later. _Right now, I just need you," she growled, using all of her strength to push Edward off of her and spin him around, switching their positions. Edward's hand remained inside her, teasing her.

She lifted off of him, pulling his hand out of her and ripping his boxer shorts completely off of him. They were now both completely naked, lying on their own private beach, the sun warming their diamond skin. She ground herself down on his erection, causing Edward to groan loudly.

"Shit, Bella," he moaned.

She smiled at him and slid him inside her, causing both of them to groan in sequence. She slid all the way down until he was buried within her to the hilt.

Bella knew that Edward was now stronger than she; her newborn strength had slowly faded over the last year, and Edward would have been able to take her on and fight her off if he wanted – but Bella also knew that he'd never deny her of anything. She was fully aware of how ridiculously spoiled she was in his presence, and one thing he would never push away was the offer of sex.

"Fuccccck," Edward moaned, his arms wrapping tightly around his wife's slender waist, her body heated by the sun. "Do you feel what you do to me?

"Oh, I feel it, alright," Bella whispered as she rocked against him and pressed her chest to his. "Do you feel how wet you make me? I'm always this wet for you, did you know that?" Bella asked him, her golden eyes sparkling. She took her lips to his neck and grazed his marble skin.

"Oh, believe me, I know. I can smell you when you're aroused; I can barely keep my hands off you. Sometimes, it's so hard to control myself around you that all I want to do is to drag you deep into the forest and have my way with you... and I've lost count of the amount of times I've almost taken you in front of an audience."

"Next time, I want you do to it," she said, rocking against him. "Take me into the forest and have your wicked way with me."

Edward groaned and flipped them back over, bracing his weight on his arms on each side of her head. "I don't know how much longer I can last, love."

"Then fuck me hard, Edward. Please."

"Tell me if I hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and bucked her hips. "I'm indestructible now, remember? Please, Edward. Harder."

He could not help but comply, and before he knew it, he felt his wife's walls clamp down around him while she released a feral growl, which caused him to empty himself inside of her with his own cry.

He collapsed on her, both of their bodies quivering and panting.

"Damn, that was good," she told him, running her fingers through his bronze locks.

He was still panting. "Uh, um hmm," was his incoherent reply.

They lay on the beach, soaking up the sunshine without worry of being seen. They were completely isolated and would have an entire week to enjoy each other.

Bella shifted slightly under him and furrowed her brow. Edward moved off her immediately. "What? Bella, what's wrong? I _did _hurt you, didn't I?

"No, silly... it's just that... there is sand... you know..."

Edward looked relieved, but he managed to smirk at her. "I don't understand; where exactly do you have sand?"

If Bella were still able to blush, she would have bee crimson. "You know... _there." _

Edward shook his head and chuckled. "My beautiful girl, five minutes ago you had no problem in telling me to _fuck you hard, _and now you can't even name a important body part to me?"

Bella met his eyes. "In my _pussy_, Edward. I have _sand _in my _pussy_."

"Fuck... I love it when you call it that; your mouth looks so beautiful. Makes me want to put something in it."

"Is that what you want?"

"Always, but first, seeing as it was partly my fault about the uncomfortable feeling between your legs, I need to be the one to help you out. We wouldn't want a little chafing to run our second honeymoon, now, would we?"

Edward lifted her up and carried her up to the house, easily opening the door while holding Bella in his arms.

"What about the luggage?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's not going anywhere," he replied, carrying her into the master bathroom. He set her down gently and turned the water onto hot.

He gestured to the shower stall. "Your shower, madam."

Bella stepped under the seaming spray and turned to face her husband, raising her arms above her head and wetting her long hair. When Edward leaned against the cubicle frame and folded his arms, making no move to join her, she cocked her head and put her hands on her hips. "See something you like, Cullen?"

Edward merely shrugged.

"Oh, okay," she mused. "Hey, hand me the sponge?" Edward complied and tossed her the sponge. Bella grabbed the sweet smelling body wash and squeezed a very generous amount to the sponge and started to work it against her skin, rubbing circles and creating bubbles with the lather. She craned her neck to the side and squeezed the sponge gently and watched Edward's eyes as they raked over her body, watching as the stream of bubbles made their way slowly down her chest and between her breasts.

She swiped the sponge from side to side, slightly grazing her nipples, which caused them to pucker under her touch. She bit her lip and hummed quietly. "I do like to shower. I love the way the water feels as it runs down my body."

Edwards's hands were now clenched by his sides. He was trying his hardest not to grab her and pound into her sweet flesh against the cold tiles.

Bella let her eyes linger on him as she cleaned herself off, making large circles around her breasts and down to her flat, ivory stomach. Her eyes trailed down his sculpted abdomen and to his prominent erection, which twitched against his stomach.

"Need help?" Edward asked, his voice croaky.

"Nope," Bella responded, popping the P. "I'm doing just fine. But thank you." Her eyes rolled back as she took the sponge between her legs and massaged slowly. "Dammit... the sponge just isn't reaching... fucking sand." She tossed the sponge onto the tiled floor and ran her hands down her chest, collecting up some of the soapy bubbles along the way.

She looked up at Edward who was staring at her intently. He'd watched her hands as she touched and bathed herself; he ran his tongue over his lower lip, and his eyes darted to hers. She saw the look he gave her, and she knew what it meant. Edward was begging her to do it. He was urging her.

She'd never touched herself in front of Edward. Since they'd been married, and since her change, she'd never really had the reason or felt the need to touch herself intimately. Edward kept her very happy in _that _particular department.

Her hand trailed lower and in between her thighs. She bit her lip as her fingers came into contact with the moist flesh in between her legs. She stoked herself a couple of times, testing the waters and watching her husband's face. He licked his lips again, and their eyes met. His were now as black as coal and shining brightly.

Before Bella could even think, he was in the shower with her, and she was pinned up against the tiles, his marble body pushing her strongly. There was no space between them as he lifted her into his arms. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer.

"You... are... such...a...tease... Mrs. Cullen," Edward groaned between frantic kisses as he ground his body roughly into hers against the wall. Bella tangled her fingers into his hair and tightened her grip on him.

"Took you long enough," she whispered.

Edward smiled at her and took a step back, allowing his wife to slide back onto her feet. He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "Do you want me to take care of your... beach related problem?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "I was kidding... I just wanted the opportunity to get you in here and all wet," she told him honestly.

"Why, you little minx; what on earth am I going to do with you?" His hands stroked down her sides, brushing the swell of her breast. They stilled on her hips and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Bella bit her lip and looked up at him through hooded eyes. "What do you _want _to do with me... or to me, Edward? I'm yours to _punish _as you see fit."

Edward's eyes widened. He liked it – no, he _loved _it – when Bella's shy exterior was hidden and her real side came out to play. It was one of the things he loved about her the most – her ability to be so shy, yet able to shock him at the drop of a hat.

"Well... I... Bella... I don't think... Errr..."

Bella raked her short fingernails down his chest and pushed him into the stream of running water. "Cat got your tongue? You don't think that I've been very bad?"

"You couldn't be badeven if you tried, my beautiful, sexy goddess. I could never punish you." He stared down into her eyes. He knew that even after a year of marriage that if he looked at her in the same way, he could still have the dazzling effect that he did when she was human. He could leave her speechless.

"But... I... Edward."

He chuckled and ran his hands over the smooth curve of her creamy bottom. "I guess I had better check to make sure you're telling me the truth. I hear the burn from sand can be uncomfortable." He took his hand between them and caressed her stomach. "A year ago, you were pregnant with our child and didn't even know it yet," he mused. "So much has changed in a year." His hand reached her center and he cupped her sex.

"Are you happy?" Bella breathed as she rolled her head back at the contact.

"I wouldn't change a thing, Bella."

"Nothing?"

"Not. One. Thing." He punctuated each word and ran his fingers up and down Bella's soft flesh. She gasped when he pressed a finger gently into her. He pumped his hand gently several times while kissing her. "I think it's safe to say that there is no sand."

"Ungggg... Edward," was all that Bella could say. She still felt weak at the knees from his dazzling ability. His tongue probed at her, and she parted her lips, allowing him entry. She moaned into his mouth, and her hands wound their way back into his hair.

Edward pulled away all too soon. Bella pouted and attempted to pull his head back down to her. Edward complied, but only for a moment, kissing her briefly. "Hmmm, yes, totally sand free," he confirmed as he removed his fingers from her. Bella whimpered at the loss.

He lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He teased her with his tip slightly, rubbing up and down her folds. Suddenly, he thrust forward, burying himself deep into her flesh.

She sighed, running her hands through his hair and tugging while he slammed into her over and over again. She was already so sensitive, it didn't take long before she was moaning his name while the water continued to pour over them.

Edward soon followed, Bella's name falling from his lips. They stayed up against the shower wall for a few moments before he gently set her upon her feet. He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her jaw with his palm.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," she said, brushing his hair from his forehead.

Although she was now immortal and indestructible, it did not stop her legs from wobbling when he set her down. They could be as raunchy as Rose and Emmett, but Renesmee's presence had prohibited them from getting too wild.

Now, for the next seven days, they would be able to enjoy each other without any inhibitions.

Bella shivered in anticipation. "So, what's next on your agenda?" she asked Edward as they both truly washed the sand from their bodies.

He pecked her on the lips. "Well, first, I need to get the luggage from the dock, and then we can do whatever you'd like. Swim, scuba, watch a movie... Whatever you want, my darling.

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly on the lips. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do. Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Bella."

**END.**


End file.
